


Kiss Me Quick

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste is overprotective but we all love him, Fluff, M/M, also Laurent is a little shit, but what else is new, literally it’s all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: I don’t have a proper summary for this. It’s just 2000+ words of Nik and Auguste flirting because there’s not enough fics.I’m also not good with titles but  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Kiss Me Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Have another Christmas Auguste/Nik fic.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Happy holidays!   
> <3<3<3

“Damen,” Auguste sighed, clearly frustrated and clearly not wanting to have this conversation. “You are my friend, one of my best friends, so I’m going to ask this as carefully and calmly as I can.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “Did you have sex with my brother?”

Damen’s reply, he would later realize, was the stupidest thing he could have said at that moment. “Did you have sex with my best friend?” 

Auguste stood shocked, eyes blinking in disbelief. “First of all,” he started, a clear hiss in his voice. “I am thirty-two years old. What happens in my bed is none of your business. Second of all, you evading the question is pissing me off a lot more.”

Damen flinched, feeling his cheeks warming up. “Laurent didn’t want to tell you just yet.”

“Tell me what?”

“Laurent and I have been...seeing each other for about six months.”

“Seeing each other how?”

“I’m not just fucking him,” Damen quickly said. “I’m not. I love him. I love him more than you can imagine. I’m not using him; I genuinely care about him and I want to be with him as long as he wants me around.”

“So everytime that you went over to the apartment-”

“ I went over there because he needed my help reviewing for his psychology final. I helped him for an hour and when we took a break to let his brain relax, he kissed me. I wanted to tell you right away, but Laurent knew that you wouldn’t like it so he asked me not to tell you and that when the time was right, he would tell you himself.”

“And I intended to.” The new voice shocked both of them. Laurent stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His backpack was lying on the floor next to him. “I just needed my older brother to not be so overprotective of me and dictate who I’m allowed to be in a relationship with.” To make a point, Laurent crossed the room until he was standing next to Damen and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. “Hello, love.”

“Laurent,” Auguste hissed. Laurent simply looked at his brother. 

“Would you rather I date a stranger?” he snapped back.

“I’d rather you not date my best friend. One who is five years older than you no less.” 

“I’m twenty years old. Damen just turned twenty-five. I don’t see a problem with it. Mom and Dad were eight years apart and you had no problem with that.”

“That isn’t the point and you know it.”

“So what is the point?” 

Auguste’s jaw tightened. “Damen, could you excuse us?”

“Whatever you can say in front of me, you can say in front of him.”

“No,” Damen said. “It’s fine. I’ll go.” He leaned down to kiss Laurent goodbye, but stopped himself, knowing that it wouldn’t help the situation. “I’ll text you later.”

Laurent nodded, reaching out to grab Damen’s hand. He squeezed it gently before pulling away. For a moment, Damen considered staying and supporting Laurent. He hated having to choose between his best friend and the man he loved.

Auguste looked between them in silence, jaw still tight and brows furrowed. Without a word, he slipped on a pair of shoes and stormed out of the apartment. The door slamming caused Damen to flinch again. Laurent grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“It’ll be okay,” Laurent said, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince.  
***  
For Nikandros, Saturday’s usually meant sleeping in, eating full meals that didn’t consist of a two dollar sandwich and a bag of stale chips, and watching trash T.V while his cats cuddled with him on the couch. Guests usually didn’t come over until night and when they did come over in the morning, Nikandros didn’t make out with them. And yet here he was, pinned to his couch by the beautiful blonde he had a very complicated relationship straddling his lap.

Auguste pulled away from the kiss, immediately moving his mouth down to Nikandros’ neck. He never bit or sucked hard enough to leave hickeys on Nikandros, so he never had to worry about hiding any marks. The kisses were rough and hard but Auguste never bit down. His nails, however, were digging into Nikandros’ biceps as if Auguste would fall away if he let go. 

They had a very strange and complicated relationship. They had sex too often for it to be a one night stand but not enough to be considered fuck buddies. The term ‘booty call’ came to mind, but they didn’t always fuck immediately when they hung over. It was a suggestion from one of them that the other usually agreed to. Jord had called them friends with benefits.

“You’ve known each other for about four years,” Jord had said, taking a sip of his beer. Nikandros had invited him out to drink to talk about Auguste. “You didn’t start having sex until about five months ago and it isn’t a weekly basis kind of thing. You hang out more than you have sex, but you do still have a considerable amount of sex.” He shrugged. “It only makes sense. I think you two would make a good couple, though.”

“Really?” Nikandros asked. His beer hadn’t been touched and was slowly getting flat.

“You two have always gravitated towards each other. You clicked the second you met each other. Ask anyone. If I didn’t know better, I would think you two were already dating with the way you talk to each other.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jord smirked, finishing off the rest of his beer. “You two have been flirting with each other without even realizing it.”

Nikandros had been thinking about that conversation ever since. Did he like Auguste? Sure, of course, he did. What wasn’t there to like about Auguste? He was smart, kind, funny, drop dead gorgeous. He was perfect in every possible way. How could he not like Auguste?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Auguste mumbled into Nikandros’ shoulder, pulling Nikandros out of his thoughts. He rested his head on Nikandros’ shoulder, his lips barely brushing against Nikandros’ neck. 

“I’ll try to think quieter,” Nikandros replied, humor evident in his voice. “You changed moods rather quickly.”

Auguste responded by pressing his face into Nikandros’ neck. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t punch your best friend in the dick.”

“Your fist is far too pristine.” His tone was teasing and he could feel Auguste smile. Auguste shifted so that only half of his body was laying on Nikandros.

“Cute. I’d like a better reason.”

“Well, it depends.” Nikandros moved his hand so that his fingers were running through Auguste’s hair. “Has he given a good reason for deserving being punched in the dick?”

“He’s dating my brother.” God damn it, Damen. Nikandros was all too aware of Damen’s crush; he just didn’t think Damen was ever going to pursue it.

“Is Laurent happy?”

“I think he is. I just...Laurent’s my little brother. I’ve been there for him every day since he was born and it’s hard for me to believe how fast he’s grown up. I trust Damen, I do, but I thought I would have a lot more time before I would have to worry about being the overprotective brother.”

“Maybe you don’t have to be.”

“Could you elaborate?”

Nikandros pulled them both into a sitting position, allowing Auguste to straddle his waist. “You know as well as I do that Laurent can take care of himself.”

“I know but-” Auguste was cut off by Nikandros gently placing a finger to his lips. Auguste kissed it gently, moving Nikandros’ hand to his cheek. 

“If Damen ever did do something to Laurent, which he would never, Laurent would verbally eviscerate him before you would find out what happened. Damen has known him for a long time; he knows how to treat Laurent and he would never do anything to upset you or him. Acting as the overprotective brother is only going to piss Laurent off. You just have to trust that they both know what they’re doing.”

“I do trust Damen, but this is my little brother we’re talking about. Every other man that’s hit on him has just done so to get him into bed. I don’t want Laurent’s heart to be broken if this doesn’t work out.”

“Laurent’s smart.” Nikandros brushed the hair out of Auguste’s face. “If Damen was trying anything, he would know the second it happened. Damen’s loyal and if he finally convinced himself to ask Laurent out, he wouldn’t do anything to ruin that. He’s usually the one getting his heart broken.”

Auguste chewed on his lip. Nikandros wasn’t wrong by any means. Laurent was always three steps ahead of everyone he spoke to. If Damen even considered trying anything, Laurent would stop him before he could. But the thing was, Damen wouldn’t do anything. Damen loves with all of his heart and cherishes every person he goes out with. He would never do anything to hurt Laurent. That’s just who he was as a person.

“I’m just….nervous I guess. And a little betrayed. Laurent always went to me for everything and has always told me everything. For him to keep this secret for six months…it feels…..” Auguste nervously played with the collar of Nikandros’ shirt. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re right and I’m just being overprotective.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Nikandros leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Auguste leaned into it for a moment before pulling away. “There’s something that I wanted to ask you.”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“I know we have. You said that you wanted good counter arguments and I’m here to deliver.”

Auguste laughed, sliding off of Nikandros’ lap but still staying close enough for their knees to touch.   
“Alright,” he said. “I’m listening. Argue away.”

“What was your first point?” Nikandros asked. “The first reason why we couldn’t date.”

“I am six years older than you.”

“I thought we decided that that was one of your weaker arguments.” 

Auguste shrugged with a small smile on his face. “Fine. I suppose we did. Next reason then. We hardly know anything about each other.”

Nikandros began counting off things with his fingers. “You were a law major. You spent a year in law school before you realized that the stress was too much and it wasn’t what you really wanted to do with your life. Your favorite color is scarlet because it reminds you of your mother. Your favorite movie is The Notebook but you tell everyone that it’s A Clockwork Orange because you would rather die than let Laurent know that you cry every single time you watch the Notebook. You’re allergic to strawberries but you still eat them because you’re a dumbass. You despise winter because you have no body heat so cuddling with you is like sleeping with an ice cube.” Nikandros gently kissed his lips. “You have a heart of gold and are so easy to fall for.” 

“Shut up,” Auguste replied. There was no heat in his voice. “I still have one more reason.”

“Let me hear it.”

Auguste hesitated for a moment. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, avoiding Nik’s eyes. “I want to be with you, I do, but a lot of people have told me pretty words to get me to stay. How do I know you’re not going to leave?”

“Well.” Nikandros sat up straight. “I’m fucking terrified of your brother.” That got a laugh out of Auguste. “And I don’t think I’m going to find a better person than you.”

“You’re not going to find anyone better than a thirty year old who works more than he sleeps and watches history documentaries for fun?”

“I happen to like documentaries and if memory serves, I’m the only person that can actually get you to go to bed at a reasonable time.”

Auguste hummed, not admitting defeat but not arguing either. 

“If you really don’t want to do this,” Nikandros continued. “I won’t force you. Your happiness and well being is more important.”

“More important than?”

“How I feel about you.”

Auguste fell silent, lost in his thoughts.“We can try dinner,” he said. “And if dinner works, maybe this can to. I’m willing to take a chance.”

“And if this doesn’t work, we don’t hold anything against each other. Deal?”

Auguste leaned forward to kiss him. “Deal.”  
***  
“So you and Nik?” Damen pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Auguste.

“We’re going out to dinner on Friday. Just to try things out.” Auguste opened his beer, taking a large drink. “If things work out, then we’ll see how it goes. That’s not what I came here for.” 

Damen raised a curious eyebrow at him. The two of them hadn’t spoken since Auguste had found about Damen and Laurent’s relationship. It had only been about three days but Auguste knew what he had to do. 

“I’m sorry for how I acted,” Auguste started. “Laurent is old enough to make his own decisions and I trust you to keep him safe and make sure that he’s loved. You’ve never done anything to prove otherwise. Just promise me that you’ll keep him safe.”

“Of course.” Damen walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “I would never ever do anything to hurt Laurent and if I do, I want you to punch me as hard as you can in the face.” 

Auguste smiled, putting his own hand on Damen’s shoulder. “I don’t think it’ll come to that. Do you love him?”

“More than I’ve ever loved anyone else.”

“Then we won’t have a problem. Thank you for loving him the way he deserves to be loved.”

“Thank you for giving Nik a chance.” Damen pulled away and started moving over to the couch. “Now enough of this sappiness. It’s been forever since you and I have been able to hang out alone. I think it’s time to kick your ass at Mario Kart.” 

Auguste smirked, getting out of his chair. “You’re on.”  
***  
One year later 

“I'm going to ask your brother to marry me.”

“Absolutely not.” 

Nikandros groaned, gripping at his hair as Laurent sat in his armchair drinking a glass of wine.

“Okay. Let me rephrase. I’m proposing to Auguste on Christmas.”

“One,” Laurent said, twirling his wine. “That’s cheesy. Two, no you aren’t.”

“Need I remind you that I’m a big reason you got to marry Damen.”

“And I appreciate that. I’m still saying no.”

“I don’t recall asking for your permission. I came here to tell you what I was planning on doing. I’m not here to have you talk me out of it.”

Laurent groaned, setting his wine glass down so he could pinch his brow. “You’re not proposing to Auguste on Christmas because he’s going to propose Christmas Eve.”

Oh.

“You could have just said that.”

“I didn’t say it because I’m not supposed to tell you. Damen doesn’t even know because he can’t keep a secret and Auguste trusted me to.” Laurent downed the rest of his wine. “If you want to propose first, you have to do it before Christmas.” 

“Right. I can do that. Thanks.” 

Laurent nodded before waving his hand. “Go see your boyfriend. My husband is going to be home soon and I told him that I wouldn’t be dressed when he got here.”

“I’m leaving!” Nikandros walked to the door and Laurent waited for the door to close before he took out his phone and texted Auguste.

5:14 PM To Gus: Nikandros is going to propose on Christmas. You have to do it sooner.

The text was read almost immediately.

5:15 PM From Gus: thanks baby bro!!!

Laurent smirked and opened another chat.

5:16 PM To Bitch Boys: Twenty bucks says Nikandros proposes before Auguste 

5:18 PM From Berenger: Remind me why this is the name of the group chat 

5:19 PM From Lazar: Bc we’re the bitch boys 

5:19 PM From Lazar: And I raise you fifty. I have full faith in Auguste 

5:20 PM: *Lazar changed the name of the group chat to THE bitch boys™️*

5:21 PM To THE bitch boys™️: you’re on 

Laurent put his phone down and hummed happily as he walked to his bedroom.  
***  
Nikandros threw open the door of the apartment and began to call for Auguste only for Auguste to grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss. Nikandros moved his hands down to Auguste’s waist, pulling him closer. Auguste’s fingers threaded through his hair, gently pulling at it to distract him.

Wait Nik thought. Right.

“Marry me,” he whispered. “The ring is in my dresser and I wanted to do it on Christmas but Laurent said that you were going to do it Christmas Eve and-”

“Wait,” Auguste said. “Laurent told me that you were going to propose on Christmas so I had to do it sooner.”

They looked at each other for a moment before swearing. 

“That little shit. I knew he was planning something.” Auguste rested his head on Nikandros’ shoulder. His grip on Nikandros’ shirt tightened. “The ring is in your stocking. I’m not very clever.”

“You don’t have to be clever. You just have to be you. That’s who I fell in love with.” Nikandros kissed him gently, cupping his cheek. “Marry me.”

“Only if you marry me.” 

“Deal?”

Auguste sealed it with a kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
